


5 Ways Steve Rogers Meet His Soulmate

by WritingBarnes



Series: This is Our ABCs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/WritingBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about the five ways the universe introduce Steve Rogers to his soulmate, as told by 5 vowel letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> The original characters in the story was from my previous stories even though it doesn't have any relation with those stories :)
> 
> I may continue one of the stories and create a continuation for it.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment/something and tell me what you think :D

**A is for Avengers**

He absentmindedly traced the words around his wrist as he listened to Nick Fury’s speech. He just woke up a few months ago and he was pretty sure he should not be here. He should’ve been given more time to grieve, to adapt, to live. But of course, something always comes up and he, being the person that he is, couldn’t stay away from trouble. He was tired. He just fought Loki (what kind of name is that anyway) and he was already done with all this shit. And there’s Tony Stark, with his smartass commentary on every.single.damn.thing. After spending a good hour with the _team_ , Steve was proud of himself for not losing his mind.

 

“Found your soulmate yet?” He was enjoying his solitude in the empty cafeteria when Nat found him. She plopped down on the chair across his and gave him her usual smirk.

 

“No. I was too late.” He honestly told her. Natasha was probably the only person who wasn’t scared of being straightforward with him. Sometimes he wondered if she knew how hard it was for him to will himself to live for another day and decided to hover around him to make sure he didn’t do anything he’ll regret. He gave the red head assassin a small smile and offered her some of his chips.

 

“That’s too bad.” She said and pursed her lips.

 

“What about you?” He asked, trying to divert her attention to anything other than him. If she noticed it, she didn’t say anything and just shrugged.

 

“Clint Barton.” She showed him the words on her collarbone. _What the hell, I’m not going to kill you!_ He chuckled at her exasperated expression.

 

“He’s an idiot and—“

 

“And you love him.” He finished. He watched her gaze softened as she nodded.

 

“I was ready to die alone. He came to me with an order to kill me but he made a different call.” She told him. Steve knew some of her stories but hearing it from her sounded more personal.

 

“I think you would be surprised by how kind the universe can be, Rogers.” She gave him a firm pat on his shoulder before she left.

 

Steve didn’t know what just happened. One moment they were sitting, the next they were scattered around the helicarrier. Hulk was out, Natasha found Clint, and Phil died. Phil Coulson, the awkward S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was a little too excited to see him, died after he was stabbed by Loki. Steve stared at Phil’s collection card with a blank expression. They’re going to get Loki, he was sure of that.

 

Chitauri. Steve rolled his eyes as he threw his shield at one of those aliens. The avengers were fighting very well together. He gave Clint Barton a salute when the man killed an alien behind him. Clint still looked a little distraught but Steve wasn’t going to point that out. Finish this fight then they could have the talk. Nat looked pissed at the chitauri. But what surprised him the most was how Stark risked his life by intercepting the missile and took it through the wormhole. He should apologize to Stark for misjudging him, Steve thought as he helped him up.

 

Steve watched the aftermath of their battle with tired eyes. He was wounded and all of his muscle seemed to be having a hard time following his order. He sat on the sidewalk and tried to stop the bleeding on his waist. The rest of the avengers weren’t in a better shape either. Clint jogged towards Nat who sported an impressive bruise on her cheek. He faintly heard them talk and swallowed down the bitter feeling that has been bottled up ever since he woke up.

 

“That’s an impressive wound but you’re going to die if you don’t get any help.” He snapped his head towards the person. She was standing in front of him with a hesitant smile on her face.

 

“I thought you were dead.” I He said. She looked shocked by his reply and crouched down in front of him, showing him the words written around her wrist.

 

“Holy shit. You’re my soulmate?” She breathed out.

 

“Steve Rogers, at your service, Ma’am.”

 

“Eva. Evangeline Moore.” She replied with a nervous smile. “I could help you with that.” She added, pointing her finger at his wound.

 

“Okay?” His confusion was soon answered when she put her hand on his wound. He could feel the wound closing up. There was no trace of scar when she pulled away. Steve stared at her, flabbergasted with her ability.

 

“Um—I’m not exactly normal as well, Cap.” She sheepishly grinned.

 

“We need to go back, Cap.” Tony Stark cut him off before he could ask for more questions.

 

“Y-yeah. I’ll be right there.” He nodded.

 

“You should go.” She smiled again.

 

“I’ll see you soon?” He hopefully asked.

 

“I’ve been waiting for 90 years. I could wait a few days. Go and do your hero thing.” She grinned.

 

He’s going to ask her about that statement later. He smiled and waved before he rejoined the group. She was no longer standing near the sidewalk by the time they were done talking.

 

“Who’s she?” Nat asked when they were walking to a Shawarma place. Tony Stark insisted they tried the only place that was still open for business after their battle with Loki and Chitauri. Thor was dragging Loki, clearly unbothered by how the latter seemed to be tripping every few steps, Tony and Bruce were chatting in front of him, and Clint was walking a good feet away from him and Natasha, probably trying to give him some space.

 

“My soulmate.” He watched her face split into a beautiful smile. She stopped to give him a hug.

 

“Did you get her number?” She asked and he responded with a deadpanned expression.

 

“Oh right, the battle with Chitauri.” She nodded and jabbed her thumb towards Tony Stark before she added, “You could ask him for help. JARVIS could find her in a few minutes, if you have a name.”

 

“I do.”

 

“What help?” Tony Stark turned to them.

 

“He found his soulmate.” Natasha happily told him, not caring about Steve’s crimson cheeks.

 

“Congratulations, Capsicle. I’ll help you find her.” Tony spoke. There was no hint of mockery or insults in his words. He was smiling at him and Steve found himself chuckling as he thanked the man.

 

Three days later, Steve found himself standing in front of a veterinary clinic with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He cleared his throat and stepped inside. The place was still empty aside from a few confused staffs.

 

“Uhm—Evangeline Moore?” He asked.

 

One of the staff, a burly man in his thirties, came up to him with his lips pursed into a thin line.

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“Oh for God’s sake, Tim. This is a veterinary clinic! Stop being so overdramatic.” The woman next to him smacked his head with a frustrated sigh. “EVA! THERE’S A HANDSOME MAN LOOKING FOR YOU!” She then shouted.

 

Steve was sure he was blushing. He fidgeted on his spot for a moment before he heard her voice. She skidded to a stop when she saw him. She had a huge smile on her face when she recognized him. Her colleagues seemed to notice the atmosphere and decided to left the room to give them some time alone.

 

“I hope you like flowers.” He shyly said.

 

“I do. Thank you, Steve.” She took the flower and took in the sweet scents of the flowers before she looked up.

 

“I want to ask if you want to grab a coffee with me?”

 

“There’s a lovely coffee shop around the corner. They have the best apple pie.” She smiled.

 

“I like apple pie.” He nodded, feeling hopeful with what the future holds for him.

 

 

**  
**


	2. E is for Emergence

**E is for Emergence**

 

He hasn’t sleep in days. He would lie on the bed and forced himself to sleep, only to be woken up by his nightmares. It was the same nightmare, the one he kept reliving over and over again. Bucky was alive and he didn’t remember him. Sam and Natasha offered to stay with him to help him with his nightmares but he said no. He couldn’t let anyone see this dark side of him. This tainted side of Captain America, the man who was not strong enough for the world, the man with too heavy of a burden on his shoulders.

 

It was just like any other night. Steve woke up in a pool of his own sweat. His heart pounded in his ears and he was shaking. He tried to blink a couple of times and took a good look around the room. _He was in a motel room. He was on a mission to find Bucky. Sam and Nat were there. They were sleeping in the next rooms._ Steve’s eyes snapped open and he turned towards the door when he heard a loud knock.

 

“Steve?” Natasha’s voice was filled with concern.

 

“Y-yeah.” His throat hurt. He must’ve screamed himself awake tonight. Steve clenched his teeth and changed his wet t-shirt into a new one, chucking the wet shirt into his bathroom floor. Natasha was already inside when he came out of his bathroom. She sat on the old couch with a frown on her face.

 

“It’s getting worse.” He flinched at her observation.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re far from fine, Steve. This is taking a toll on you. I’ve never heard you scream that way before.” She softened her gaze.

 

Steve didn’t reply. His were fixated on the brown chipped-paint wall in front of him while he absentmindedly traced the words on his collarbone with his fingers. The motions didn’t escape the assassin’s eyes. She let out a small sigh and leaned back on the couch.

 

“You did that a lot, you know.” She told him.

 

“Do what?” He turned to her.

 

“You traced the words on your collarbone when you’re nervous or scared.” Natasha smiled.

 

“It’s a habit, I guess.” He frowned.

 

“Don’t be self-conscious about it. People did different things to cope with fear and pain.” She patted his back. She waited for him to relax before she got up from the couch. “Sam will be up in a few hours. You should try to get some sleep, Steve. We’ll find him soon.” Steve didn’t say anything and watched her leave.

 

* * *

 

They did find Bucky soon though they couldn’t say they weren’t surprised by Bucky’s hideout. They were passing a small city when Natasha saw him. He wasn’t hiding, she realized months later. Bucky was helping a young woman with her groceries and he looked more human. Steve, Sam, and Nat followed them to a house at the end of the narrow street. They couldn’t see anything but crops as they drove and there were no other houses around it. They stopped the car a hundred meters away from the house. Steve had his shield on his back and Nat kept her glock 26 and let Sam borrowed one of her guns.

 

She saw them first. Her eyes widened a fraction and she froze on her spot when she saw them. Steve tried to muster a friendly smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace than a smile. Bucky turned around when the woman didn’t move. He put himself between them and the woman and Steve felt a tug in his heart when his best friend glared at them.

 

“Bucky.” He called out with uncertainty. He watched her lips curved into a soft smile as she said something to Bucky. He let out a grunt and let her approached them.

 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. We’re trying to find our… friend here.” Natasha started.

 

“Oh, I know. He told me about you guys. He remembered a lot, you know.” The woman told Natasha.

 

“My name is Sam Wilson. This is Natasha and Steve Rogers.” Sam intercepted the conversation before it gets too awkward.

 

“You should come inside.” She told them.

 

“Thank you for having us, ma’am.” Steve spoke out.

 

She paused for a moment and turned to Steve with a smile on her face. “I’ve been waiting for you, Steve Rogers.”

 

He took a step back and his hand automatically went up to his collarbone. He could see Bucky watching him like a hawk and his jaw drop when his best friend’s lips twisted into a smirk.

 

“Well, isn’t this interesting.” Natasha mumbled as she followed the woman inside.

 

* * *

 _Bucky was getting better. That’s good. He’s coming back with them as well._ Steve tried to process the thoughts to stop himself from breaking down. He looked up to see Eva staring at him with a confused expression.

 

“Are you okay? You look sick.” She said.

 

“I’m fine.” He nodded.

 

“If you go now, you could reach the airport before night. The road is a little tricky at night.” Eva said.

 

“Come with us.” Bucky said.

 

“What? No, I can’t.” She shook her head and laughed. It sounded sad, Steve thought as he watched her picked up her mug.

 

“Why? You helped me and you found your soulmate.” Bucky sounded like a stubborn child.

 

“I don’t belong in your world.” She smiled sadly and pursed her lips into a thin line when Bucky tried to retort. His best friend begrudgingly nodded and looked away from her. Steve was wondering if they were together until Bucky saw his face and rolled his eyes.

 

“She helped me. We are not together, punk.” His voice was low enough for Eva not to hear.

 

“We’re heading out tomorrow. Do you know any motel around here?” Sam asked.

 

“You could stay here if you want. I have a lot of empty rooms.” Eva grinned.

 

“Her parents left her this shitty house.”

 

“That’s rude.” Natasha commented.

 

“It’s a shitty house.” Eva agreed. “Come on, I’ll let you choose your rooms.” She gestured for them to follow her.

 

* * *

Steve woke up thrashing on his bed. His face was wet with tears and he let out a silent curse as he sat up on the bed, gasping for oxygen. Bucky was back and he was better. But why did he still have this nightmare? Steve closed his eyes for a moment before leaving his bed. Everyone was still asleep, or maybe they’re awake but didn’t want to corner him. He felt sick and he was beyond exhausted. It was probably why he didn’t notice her until she closed the door to his room.

 

“I woke you up.” He said in surprise.

 

“You should drink this.” She gave him a glass of water. “I tried to wake you up but you kept thrashing about.”

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s the price we probably pay for being alive for so long.”

 

“What do you mean?” He turned to her.

 

“I thought Bucky told you.” She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“No. He just told me you helped him restore his memories.”

 

“I healed him.” She hesitantly said. She sat on the edge of the bed. “Healing factors. I didn’t know I have it until I realized I healed a lot faster than my friends. And then I found out I could help heal other people.” Steve wished he could kiss her sad smile away. “I also didn’t know I will never age after I turned 25. I’ve been this way for 70? 80? Years.”

 

“You’re older than me.” He blurted out. He was really bad with women but she laughed at his lame joke and that’s probably a good thing.

 

“I am.” She grinned.

 

“You should come with us, you know.” He told her after a moment of silence.

 

“I don’t think I belong with you avengers, Steve.”

 

“I think you underestimate yourself.”

 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” She shrugged.

 

“Come with us for a week or a month. You can always come back here if you want. You should at least try.” He offered. He wants to see her again, he selfishly thought. 

 

“You should sleep.” She told him with a wry smile. She was about to leave when he took her hand.

 

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered. She stayed rooted on her spot for a few second before she sat down on the empty space next to him.

 

“Sleep.” She said. She didn’t let go of his hand even after he finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

The first thing that came to his mind when he woke up was the lack of nightmares. He had a dreamless sleep and he has never felt this well rested in months. He was still a little tired but he just slept for five hours without any nightmares and that’s good enough for him. She wasn’t there when he woke up, he noticed. He quickly pushed down his feelings and washed his face.

 

“We’re leaving in 10.” Natasha popped her head into the room.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded and put back his toothbrush into his bag.

 

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky slipped inside his room, his face contorted into an unreadable expression.

 

“Yes, Buck?”

 

“Eva’s a nice dame. She’s good for you.” He told her.

 

“She is.” Steve nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

 

“You need to treat her right.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“You like her?” Bucky asked.

 

“I guess. I don’t know. Isn’t that how soulmates work? You formed a bond when you meet your soulmate? I—I just—I don’t know. I guess I do.”

 

“Good. Cause it’ll be awkward if she’s coming with us and you don’t like her at all.” Bucky nodded with a small grin before he left the room.

 

“What? HEY!” Steve ran outside and froze when he saw Eva coming out of her room.

 

“Hey.” She smiled.

 

“Hey. So, you’re coming.”

 

“I guess. Someone told me I should at least try.”

 

“He’s right and he’s probably happy you’re coming.” His face split into a wide smile.

 

“That’s good then.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far :)  
> Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
